


They're Gaying Us Up, You Know

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Kink, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this thing the fans do and David is stuck with explaining it to the SF newbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gaying Us Up, You Know

"Wait," Joe said, holding up a hand. "You mean they write...you're kidding."

Sighing, David found himself wishing someone else had won that final game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "No," he said. "I'm not kidding."

"You are so totally kidding." Joe gave him a smug, slightly dorky, "you can't fool the newbie" smile and David couldn't resist rising to the challenge. Joe's smile, he had quickly learned, did that to him. A lot.

"When's your next scene?"

"Couple of hours," Joe replied. "Why?"

"Come with me."

Joe grumbled as David led him to the row of trailers, but he followed David into his trailer without too much fuss. "That's a nice big open area out there; I need to bring my skateboard," he said as David opened up his lap top.

"Yeah, because they're going to love it if you fall and break something or even scrape yourself up."

"Hey, I'm good, I don't fall!"

"Uh huh," David muttered, hesitating as he looked at the Wikipedia entry. Shaking his head he typed "sg1 slash" into the google search box. "Jesus," he said as he clicked on the first link. "1997 called and they want their web graphics back."

"What is that?" Joe leaned over his shoulder and David wondered how many time this moment--him, a laptop and Joe at his back--would be repeated in front of the cameras. _Better get used to it._

A few more clicks as he navigated the site and then he stepped back. "There, take a look."

Joe was silent for a moment as he read and then he gulped hard and shifted backwards. "Um...is there a lot of this out there?"

"Oh yeah," David said. "Not just about SG-1 of course. Most of it's either for Sci Fi type shows and movies, but there's some for some of the buddy cop shows too. And it's not all gay, there's lesbian stuff and straight stuff. It's a whole fan culture thing."

"That must be kind of weird for Richard and Michael."

"From what I've seen everyone deals with it differently, but yeah, I guess it is." He stared at Joe, but Joe really didn't seem to get why David was telling him this about it. "We'll pick our own ways, of course."

"We...hold on...you don't mean that the fans'll...about us?"

"Probably," David said. "That's why I got roped into telling you."

"You mean they all know about this?" Joe's gesture made it clear that "they" were everyone on the set.

"Maybe not all the actors," David said. "I do because I've been online so long and because I'm quite the science fiction geek in case you hadn't noticed. But the writers and the rest of the crew know about it because...you just do. Fans have been doing this since the '70s."

"Huh...." Joe stared off into space for a moment and David couldn't help wondering what he was thinking. "I dunno...do you think Sheppard's gay? Or even bi?"

"Doesn't matter what I think or even what you think or how you play him," David said. "The fans will make him that way. Trust me on that one."

"Well yeah, obviously," Joe said gesturing at the screen. "If they do that to Richard, of course they'll do it to me. But I'm talking about the character."

Feeling that he'd been underestimating Joe just a little, David thought about it. "Gay? No, you're the leading man and you'll get space babes or something. I don't see why he couldn't be bi though. It's not like anyone would know; he'd have to be in the closet."

"Yeah, well that won't be a stretch," Joe said giving David a look.

David blinked. "Are you...?"

"Coming out to you, yeah," Joe said, and now he looked away. "I figured it was...well we're gonna have to work together although it's not like I tell everyone but I thought you...I thought you'd be okay with it."

"Oh I am," David said, but he knew he sounded strained and he couldn't meet Joe's eyes.

"Oh good," Joe drawled and suddenly David understood that what he'd been seeing when Sheppard tried to act casual when things were tense was pure Joe Flanigan. As Joe continued it became obvious that sarcasm was too. "Because you look like you're dealing with the news well."

"No it's just...." David let out a long breath and tried again. "I've been doing a really good job of reminding myself that yes, you're incredibly hot, but that I have to work with you and I'd really rather not be as big a dork about you as McKay is about Sam Carter and so the fact that you like guys sometimes isn't really going to make this any easier on me." It was possible, just possible, David thought ruefully, that McKay's habit of running on when nervous was pure David Hewlett.

"Now I know you're kidding me," Joe said, but there was something in his eyes that said he hoped David wasn't.

"I could," David said, while every sensible part of his brain yelled "shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" at him. "I could prove it."

"So could I," Joe said and he leaned forward and David leaned forward, and....

David had almost forgotten what the first kiss with another man was like, the subtle push as you both figured out who was going to lead. He'd expected Joe to be more pushy, more leading man, but after a second something shifted, Joe's mouth went gentle under his, and David knew, in that way that you sometimes did, just what Joe needed.

"Can I fuck you?" he said after reluctantly pulling his mouth away from Joe's. "Sorry...it's just...." _Just that I can tell how much you want it._

"Not here," Joe said, gasping as David nuzzled oh so carefully at Joe's neck. "It's just...oh fuck...I'm...God right there...loud."

"Yeah?" David pressed up against Joe hard; the idea of Joe making noise as David fucked him was almost too much to take.

"Yeah" Joe said and David wondered how in hell he'd work with the guy after hearing him like this, all breathless and husky. "I like it hard...need it that way."

"Jesus," David groaned, seconds away from humping Joe's leg. "Wardrobe's gonna kill me if...."

But Joe was already sliding to his knees with that loose-limbed grace David had been trying hard not to stare at for several weeks now. His fingers made quick work of the zipper on the uniform khakis and then he tugged them down along with David's shorts and David felt Joe's breath on the head of his cock.

"Oh God...." Joe's mouth slid down, hot and tight around David's cock, and David barely remembered not to grab at Joe's hair. He went for Joe's shoulders instead, clinging to them through Sheppard's jacket as Joe's tongue did incredible things to David's dick.

It only took a few minutes for David to grip Joe even tighter. "Joe...Jesus...I'm gonna...." Joe didn't back away, instead, he went down further and sucked hard, and that was more than enough for David, who stuffed one hand in his own mouth and came hard.

By the time David could breathe again, Joe was already undoing his own pants, and David dropped to his knees, batting Joe's hands away. "Let me," he said, reaching for Joe's cock.

"'m really close." Joe shoved up into David's hand, the head of his cock already slick. As David started to bend down, Joe grabbed his free hand. "Over my mouth," he said and David blinked, but clamped his hand down over Joe's mouth. In this position, there was no way he'd be able to get his mouth down on Joe's dick, but as David worked his hand over it, Joe didn't seem to care.

And Jesus, but Joe was loud, his noises muffled behind David's hand as he got closer to the edge. There was something kinky here, just in the way that Joe so obviously wanted to be silenced and David leaned in as he continued to jerk Joe off.

"How kinky are you?" he asked. "Can I gag you? Tie you up?" Joe whined and arched up into David's fist, coming hard. David let his hand fall away from Joe's mouth and grabbed a nearby towel. Making sure he kept the uniform clean, he managed to get Joe cleaned up and then pulled him in close.

"You okay?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Joe murmured, his voice still shaky. "Good guess there, by the way. The kink, I mean."

"Thank God," David said, and now he wasn't sure what in hell make him take the chances he'd just taken. Well no, he thought, looking at Joe. He knew damn well why he'd done it, no matter how grossly unprofessional it had been.

"We're good, yeah?" Joe asked. "Out there."

Out there. Out where they worked day in and day out, trying to see if lightning could strike twice. Out there where they were Rodney and Sheppard most of their waking hours and in spite of certain fans, this shouldn't bleed through to the work. Out there where Joe was.... _Oh shit._

"Yeah, we're good," David said carefully. "Even though I kind of broke one of my own rules."

"Is it the co-worker rule? Or the married guy rule?" And no, Joe wasn't stupid and yes, it was obvious he'd been around the block more than a few times. "Because, if it's the married thing, it's cool." Joe grinned a little sheepishly. "She knows and...guys are okay, you know?"

That was kind of ironic given his own history, but he'd have time to explain that to Joe later. "Good," he said. "About the work thing...I can work with you still."

"And hey, according to you, the fans are gonna gay us up anyway."

"Thank God for the fans," David murmured before bending his head to kiss Joe again.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> See there's this thing about saying the word "never" in fandom: it's a dumb idea. I was so certain I'd never write SGA RPS because I've been doing the RPF thing for years and I was all "oooo science fiction and a firm canon and all the things I missed about FPF." Then I got this bunny about David being the person who had to warn Joe that the fans would probably be gaying them up because David is a big ol' SF/computer geek and undoubtedly knows about slash. And then a friend asked for a Joe/David first kiss and.... Anyway, let this be a warning to you: "never" is a bad word. Also? This is one of the oldest RPF cliches in the book.
> 
> Finally, I'm well aware that when you type "sg1 slash" into Google, the first link you get is Area 52. Yes, I had David snark at the web design, but seriously, Area 52 is one of the more stable, long lasting archives out there and it kept me kind of sane at a very bad time in my life when all I could do was lie around and read SG1 slash. So when I mock, I mock with love.


End file.
